The Nura men
by Holymagic
Summary: TRAD! Que peut-il arriver si vous mettez les quatre chauds et sexys mâles du clan Nura ensemble dans une seule pièce ? ATTENTION: Inceste et Yaoi présents dans cette histoire ! Lisez à vos risques et périls


**The Nura men**

NdT : Voilà voilà ! Me revoilà ! Une autre petite traduction en attendant le prochain chapitre de 'Nura's Golden Days' qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Un one-shot de Marisay-chan. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

Sur ce, place à la trad !

* * *

_Marisay-chan est dans la place ! Um… C''est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose, donc…*rougit*_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, juste cette histoire. ^_^_

_Veuillez noter : Pour éviter toute confusion veuillez regarder __**ICI**__ ! Cette histoire n'a aucun, je répète, aucun rapport avec mon autre histoire, c'est-à-dire 'Life as a Nurarihyon'. Je veux juste partager ceci avec ceux qui aiment le Yaoi et l'inceste, donc lisez à vos risques et périls ! ^_^_

_Quelques mises au point :_

_Nurarihyon a son ancienne forme dans cette histoire_

_La forme nocturne de Rikuo porte le nom de Rikun, comme dans mon autre histoire._

_Les pensées sont en italique. _

_Résumé : Que peut-il arriver si vous mettez les quatre chauds et sexys mâles du clan Nura ensemble dans une seule pièce ?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Dans une chambre~_

"…Ah ! Nnh ! Non… stop… Ah !" Un garçon aux cheveux brun se plaint, alors que son agresseur choisit ce moment pour lui mordre le cou avant de le lécher et de le sucer, laissant une marque derrière son passage.

Son agresseur eut un petit sourire satisfait et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et blanc, révélant ainsi des yeux pourpres. "Hmmm…Non. Je ne pense pas. Je veux t'entendre encore plus, Rikuo." Il faufila ensuite une main à l'intérieur du Kimono du garçon se plaignant pour caresser sa poitrine.

"…Mais-Nnnnh !" Le garçon portant le nom de Rikuo balança sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son agresseur, ses tétons taquinés envoyant une vague de sensations à travers tout son être.

"Haaa… ! Nnh ! Mais... Jii-chan… Nnh...et Otou-san… Ah… vont veni-AAH !" Rikuo ferma fort ses yeux quand ses tétons furent pincés. "… très bientôt… et puis, nous sommes… Ah… frères, Rikun. On ne peut pas faire quelque chose comme ç-Mn !" Une paire de lèvres le réduit au silence.

Effectivement. Les deux garçons assis dans cette pièce et engagés dans des activités sexuelles sont, en effet, frère. Ils sont membre d'une famille nommée le Clan Nura et sont les petits fils du seigneur des yokais, Nurarihyon. Nura Rikun est le premier né, fils de la première épouse de leur père et bientôt troisième commandant du clan, alors que Rikuo est le deuxième fils, né de la seconde femme de leur père.

Rikun se pencha lentement en arrière, interrompant le baiser pour regarder son frère haletant. Il se lécha les babines sous la vision excitante se trouvant face à lui.

"Nous sommes des yokais, Rikuo." Rikun commença à retirer le Kimono des épaules de Rikuo, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses coudes. "Ca ne s'applique pas à nous." Il s'attaqua alors à la peau ainsi révélée, essayant de marquer Rikuo comme sien.

Rikuo eut le soufflé coupé en sentant la langue de Rikun lécher la zone sensible de son cou, le faisant frémir de plaisir.

"En ce qui concerne Jiji et Oyaji…" Rikun glissa sa main vers le bas, ouvrant encore plus le kimono de Rikuo, jusqu'à atteindre son membre durcissant. "… Je suis certain qu'ils vont apprécier le show une fois présents."

"Quo-! Nnnnnhh !" Rikuo gémit quand Rikun se mit à le caresser, ses hanches remuèrent involontairement et ses jambes s'écartèrent inconsciemment.

Rikuo tenta de taire les sons sortant de sa bouche en la couvrant de ses deux mains. Cependant, Rikun ne le permettrait pas. Il prit les mains de Rikuo avec sa propre main libre et les piégea contre la poitrine de Rikuo. Plaçant de petits baisers dans le cou du plus petit, Rikun fit glisser son pouce contre la fente au sommet du membre de Rikuo, utilisant son pré-sperme rassemblé à cet endroit en guise de lubrifiant, caressant Rikuo encore plus vite.

"Ah ! Aah… non… nnh… ne fait pas…" Rikuo haleta, des larmes se formaient à ses yeux sous l'immense plaisir qu'il ressentait. "… Haaa… Rik-Ah ! A-A-A-Arrête… Ah !… Ah !… Ah !" Rikuo essaya de stopper Rikun, sentant quelque chose se rassembler vers son estomac, faisant sentir son corps comme si il était en feu.

Rikun sourit d'un air suffisant en entendant la voix de Rikuo devenir plus forte et plus aigüe, sachant qu'il était proche de la délivrance. Il était sur le point d'augmenter son rythme pour voir une expression satisfaite se peindre sur le visage de Rikuo quand une main surgit soudainement de nulle part et attrapa la sienne, la retirant du membre de Rikuo.

"Qu'est-ce que-?" Rikun tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où venait la main, pour voir son père, debout, un large sourire présent sur son visage. "Oyaji !"

"Eh bien, on fait des choses coquines en notre absence, hein Rikun ?" Son père, Nura Rihan, prit Rikun par ses bras à l'aide de ses deux mains. "Les vilains garçons doivent être punis." Il traina alors Rikun loin de Rikuo.

"Hey ! Lâche-moi !" Rikun se débâtit en essayant de donner des coups de pieds à son père. Rihan arriva à les éviter, mais dut lâcher Rikun à cause de cela. Dès qu'il fut libre, Rikun se mit à faire pleuvoir des coups de poings en direction de son père qui lui, soit les bloquait, soit les esquivait.

Rikuo cligna des yeux, légèrement abasourdi par le changement d'atmosphère, toujours haletant à cause des stimulations qu'il avait subit précédemment, et observait son père et son frère en train de se battre.

"C'est une très belle vue que tu offres, Rikuo." Dit une voix à côté.

"Hein ?" Rikuo se tourna vers la voix.

Son grand-père Nurarihyon était là, le fixant, ses cheveux noirs et d'un or pale clairement visible, ses yeux dorés le balayant de haut en bas. En remarquant cela, Rikuo se regarda à son tour, voyant qu'il s'exposait à son grand-père. Il se couvrit avec son kimono, tout en rougissant violement et en fermant ses jambes écartées.

Nurarihyon continua de regarder Rikuo, ne s'occupant pas du tout de son fils et de son autre petit fils. Rikuo avait les yeux baissés, essayant de cacher son visage écarlate, les larmes d'un peu plus tôt trainant toujours aux coins de ses yeux, et la partie supérieure de son corps était toujours exposée, vu que Rikuo n'avait caché que la partie inférieure. Nurarihyon en voyant ça plissa les yeux et s'avança vers Rikuo. Il se mit alors derrière Rikuo, là où Rikun était assit plus tôt.

"Hein ? Jii-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu-Ah !" Rikuo écarquilla des yeux quand Nurarihyon écarta en grand ses jambes, le découvrant, et toucha d'une main le membre de Rikuo, le caressant doucement. "A-ah… !"

Nurarihyon sourit, mordillant l'oreille de Rikuo. "Et si nous reprenions là où ton frère s'est arrêté ?"

* * *

_**Incest + Yaoi = **__**Hotness!**_

* * *

Rikun et Rihan continuaient de se battre. Enfin, Rikun continuait, lui. Rihan ne prit même pas la peine de lever une main contre son fils et se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois à Rikun, tout en évitant ses attaques. Plus il esquivait, plus il y avait de veines ressortant sur la tempe de Rikun.

"Arrête de fuir !" Rikun envoya un coup de pied vers la tête de son père.

"Pour te laisser me frapper ? Et puis quoi encore, fiston !" Rihan attrapa sa jambe et tira, faisant tomber Rikun au sol sur son dos, une de ses jambes sous l'emprise de Rihan.

Rikun lui lança un regard noir de là où il était alors que son père arborait un sourire satisfait de part sa victoire. Rikun était sur le point de se servir de son autre jambe pour le frapper quand un fort gémissement l'interrompu. Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour faire face à Rikuo, haletant profondément, son corps entier tremblant et Nurarihyon arborant un sourire satisfait, sa main sur le membre de Rikuo qui était couvert de traces blanches.

"Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jiji ?" Rikun le pointa du doigt, une veine ressortant sur son front.

"Je finissais ce que tu as commencé." Nurarihyon lui sourit d'un air satisfait et amena sa main à ses lèvres, laissant sa langue lécher les taches blanches pour les laver. "Hmmm. Tu as vraiment un bon gout, Rikuo."

Rikuo rougit. "J-Jii-chan…" Il baissa le regard, embarrassé.

Nurarihyon sourit en voyant sa réaction. "Hmmm. Ca ne va pas aller." Nurarihyon pencha sa tête en avant, sa bouche près de l'oreille de Rikuo. "Pendant qu'on fait ça Rikuo, je veux que tu m'appelles…" Il eut un sourire condescendant. "Nurarihyon-sama."

"Hein ?" Rikuo se retourna pour regarder Nurarihyon avec de gros yeux. Rikun en fit tomber sa mâchoire en entendant cela alors qu'un large goute de sueur perla le long de la tête de Rihan.

"…Oyaji, ne sois pas un pervers." Lui dit Rihan, impassible, continuant de retenir la jambe de Rikun.

Nurarihyon lui jeta un coup d'œil après ce commentaire. "Moi ? Un pervers ? Regardez un peu qui parle."

"Oi ! C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?" Rihan fronça des sourcils.

Nurarihyon sourit, narquois. "Je peux le prouver." Il chuchota alors quelque chose à Rikuo, en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche de telle sorte que Rihan ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres.

"H-Hein ?" Rikuo piqua un fard. "M-M-Mais…!"

"Fait le pour moi, Rikuo. C'est pour le prouver à Rihan." En voyant le regard hésitant de Rikuo, Nurarihyon lécha les marques faites un peu plus tôt par Rikun, faisant hoqueter Rikuo. "Tu seras très certainement récompensé."

Rikuo rougit encore plus en comprenant ce que cela impliquait avant de regarder son père qui avait les sourcils arqués.

"U-Um…" Rikuo baissa la tête. "C-C'est la première fois que je fais ça, et c'était vraiment b-bon quand Ji-Nurarihyon-sama," Rikuo corrigea rapidement en sentant une vive douleur, son grand père l'ayant mordu. "M'a t-touché comme ça. D-donc, v-voudriez-vous bien je vous prie," Le corps de Rikuo trembla. "Me t-toucher vous aussi comme ça…" Rikuo regarda timidement son père, ses joues rouges sous la gêne qu'il ressentait. "R-R-Rihan-sama… ?"

Rikun fixa Rikuo, sentant son cœur rater un battement en voyant la vision adorable qu'offrait Rikuo. Il pouvait presque sentir un saignement s'échapper de son nez dut aux paroles innocentes de Rikuo. Il fut tire de ses pensées quand on lâcha sa jambe, la laissant tomber violement au sol.

"Aieuh !" Rikun massa sa jambe tout en regardant Rihan. "On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ç-" Rikun interrompit ses cris en voyant son père.

La bouche de Rihan était légèrement entre-ouverte, ses cheveux couvraient son regard, masquant son expression faciale. La main qui tenait la jambe de Rikun peu plus tôt tremblait maintenant violement.

"…Oyaji ?" appela Rikun, inquiet.

En entendant cela, Rihan ramena sa main tremblante à son visage pour couvrir sa bouche, alors qu'il marchait lentement à reculons. Quand il eut enfin atteint le mur, il resta debout en tremblotant pendant un temps avant de glisser au sol pour s'y asseoir.

"Oyaji !"

"Otou-san !"

Rikun et Rikuo crièrent d'inquiétude, pensant qu'il avait été blessé par ce qu'avait dit Rikuo. Rikun s'assit pour ensuite regarder son père alors que Rikuo se rua vers Rihan, très peu concerné par son état de nudité, son kimono pendait toujours de ses coudes et voletait derrière lui.

"Otou-san, est-ce que ça va ?" Rikuo s'agrippa aux manches de Rihan, s'agenouillant en face de lui.

"Hooo. Je ne le toucherais pas si j'étais toi, Rikuo." Nurarihyon le prévint, un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

"Hein ?" Rikuo se retourna et regarda Nurarihyon, confus en entendant cela, ne remarquant pas que Rihan avait retiré sa main de devant sa bouche et tentait de l'atteindre. "Quo-hein ?" Rikuo s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il sentit des mains à sa taille. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son père, pour se faire embrasser.

"Mn !" Rikuo écarquilla des yeux avant de se débattre, essayant de faire lâcher Rihan. Cependant, au lieu de le lâcher, Rihan raffermit sa prise, embrassant passionnellement Rikuo, léchant sa lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir entrer dans la bouche de Rikuo. Rikuo en eut le soufflé coupé et ouvrit sans le vouloir sa bouche, permettant à Rihan de la dévorer.

"…Nnh…Ah…" Même si c'était très agréable, il avait besoin d'air. C'est pourquoi Rikuo tourna sa tête sur le côté, essayant de rompre le baiser. Rihan le laissa faire, lui permettant de respirer difficilement, avalant l'air. Alors qu'il haletait, Rikuo jeta un œil à Rihan, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en apercevant le regard lancé en sa direction. Rihan le regardait avec des yeux à moitié ouverts, le désir clairement visible en eux.

Rikuo rougit de nouveau et regarda ailleurs sous l'embarras qu'il ressentait, orientant son regard vers Rikun, qui était assit, bouché bée.

"…Pervers d'oyaji…" Dit Rikun d'un ton froid. "Nous inquiéter comme ça alors qu'en faite, il avait aimé ça."

Nurarihyon gloussa alors que Rikuo devint encore plus rouge avant d'être attrapé et ramené sur les genoux de Rihan, le chevauchant.

"H-hein ? O-Otou-san ?" Rikuo mit ses mains sur les épaules de Rihan pour garder l'équilibre compte tenu du mouvement brusque. "Qu'est-ce que tu…Ah !" Rikuo fut surprise quand Rihan lui arracha son kimono, le déchirant et l'envoyant sur le côté, le laissant entièrement dénudé.

"Hey ! O-Otou-san !" Rikuo essaya de se cacher avec ses mains mais fut stoppé net par Rihan se baissant vers ses tétons, les léchant. "Ah… !"

"Oi, oi ! Attend une sec-!" Rikun était sur le point de se lever pour arrêter les avances de son père quand Nurarihyon le retint. "Lâche-moi, Jiji!"

"Allons, allons. Ne les dérange pas. Laisse-les s'amuser. Tu ne voudrais certainement pas affronter Rihan quand il est dans cet état. Tu perdrais." Nurarihyon s'assit derrière lui, l'amenant près de sa poitrine.

"On parle par expérience ?" Rikun se retourna et le regarda, souriant de manière satisfaite. Nurarihyon se vengea en pinçant ses seins à travers ses vêtements, le faisant sursauter. "Argh !"

Nurarihyon eut un sourire narquois. "Et maintenant, et si nous nous amusions nous aussi ?"

* * *

_**Incest + Yaoi = Hotness!**_

* * *

"Ah…Ah…Nnh…" Rikuo ne pouvait pas arrêter ses gémissements incessants, il en était embarrassé. Rihan, de son côté, se délectait de chaque son qui provenait de la bouche de Rikuo. Il lécha, suça et embrassa chaque endroit du corps de Rikuo, en faisant une cartographie. En même temps, il pompait le membre durcissant doucement de Rikuo.

"O-Otou-san…" gémit Rikuo, crispant à nouveau ses mains sur les épaules de Rihan. Ses hanches étaient pressées contre celles de Rihan, ressentant ainsi plus de plaisir. "Aah… !"

Rihan grogna en entendant cela, regardant le visage carmin de Rikuo, ses gémissements redoublant d'intensité. Au moment où Rikuo allait jouir, Rihan stoppa toutes ses attentions. Rikuo cligna des yeux, hébété, incapable de retenir la plainte qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il ne reçu plus de plaisir. Rikuo plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, le visage rouge à cause du son qu'il avait produit.

Rihan plissa des yeux un peu en voyant l'adorable réaction avant de se pencher sur l'oreille de Rikuo. "Tu n'as pas le droit de venir tant que je ne suis pas en toi, c'est compris, Rikuo ?" Il lécha ensuite le cou de Rikuo pour remonter à sa mâchoire avant de retourner vers le bas.

"Nnh… !" Rikuo fit de gros yeux en sentant son corps entiers trembler sous les mots prononcés. Quand son grand père lui avait dit de dire ces mots, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils allaient avoir un tel effet sur son père. Rihan semblait près à… à le dévorer ! Rikuo rougit en pensant à cela, avant de basculer sa tête en arrière pour donner plus d'accès à Rihan.

Rihan gronda en voyant le signe de soumission, son contrôle de soi se brisant petit à petit pendant qu'il continuait de faire plaisir à Rikuo. Devenant impatient, il pressa sa main droite sur les lèvres de Rikuo, poussant ses doigts contre elles tandis que son autre main s'accrochait au dos de Rikuo. Voyant l'expression confuse se peindre sur le visage de Rikuo, il lui ordonna :

"Suce-les."

Rikuo cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se produire mais fit comme demandé. Doucement, il lécha l'index de Rihan, de la jointure au bout, le mettant dans sa bouche, suçant et le rendant bien mouillé avant de répéter son action sur les autres doigts. Rihan émit un grognement en sentant cela, tout en regardant Rikuo travailler.

Incapable d'attendre plus, Rihan retira ses doigts de la bouche de Rikuo. Avec sa force, il souleva Rikuo et le retira de sur lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Rikuo se retrouva au sol à quatre pattes, son dos faisant face à Rihan. Rikuo voulut lui poser une question mais fut coupé dans son élan par son propre hoquet en sentant un doigt mouillé à son entrée, la frottant.

"Nnnnh !" Rikuo miaula, un plaisir foudroyant remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en sentant le doigt pénétrer en lui, entrant et sortant lentement de lui. Un second doigt fut alors ajouté, faisant grimacer Rikuo de douleur. Rihan le remarqua, s'arrêta un instant pour permettre Rikuo de s'habituer à la sensation, avant de le bouger.

"Nnnh… ! Nnh… ! Ah… !...Otou-sa-AHHHHHHH !" Rikuo hurla quand Rihan toucha quelque chose en lui qui fit trembler son corps de façon incontrôlable.

Rihan eut un sourire satisfait. "La voilà." Dit-il, avant de commencer à appuyer à répétition au même endroit.

"AH! AH! AH! N-noon… !...O…AH !...tou-san…AH ! P-pas plus…AH !" Rikuo tenta d'arrêter son père, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, sachant que s'il continuait, Rikuo ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Rihan retira ses doigts, faisant geindre Rikuo en l'absence de stimulation. Rapidement, Rihan retira ses vêtements et profita du fait que Rikuo ressentait toujours du plaisir pour introduire son propre membre dans l'ouverture.

"Aaaahhhh ! Nnh…" Rikuo haletait, fermant ses poings sous la douleur mélange au plaisir.

"Si étroit… !" Commenta Rihan, haletant sous la chaleur emprisonnant son membre, laissant Rikuo s'habituer à sa taille. Il allongea alors son corps le long du dos de Rikuo et mordilla ses oreilles. "Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisse pas marcher demain."

Rikuo réussi à agrandir encore plus ses yeux, avant que Rihan ne commence à lui donner des coups de butoir.

"Ah… ! Ah… ! Otou-san… ! Ah… ! Ne fais pas… ! AAAAAHHHHHH !" Rikuo arqua son dos en sentant cet endroit en lui être encore frapper. Rihan eut un sourire satisfait, se retira de Rikuo, le retourna pour le faire s'allonger sur son dos. Il agrippa ensuite les hanches de Rikuo avant de pousser de nouveau en lui, violement.

"Aahhhh ! Nnnh ! Ahhhh !" Rikuo hoqueta, cet endroit en lui était atteint à chaque fois que son père le pénétrait, le rendant encore plus dur à chaque mouvement. "Ahhh! O-O-Otou-san ! Je-je… ! Je ne peux pas… ! Non… ! Ah ! Ah ! AH ! AAAAAHHHHHH !"

Rikuo arqua son dos, son sperme atterrissant sur son torse et son ventre. Rihan serra des dents en sentant les muscles de Rikuo se resserrer autours de lui. Venant encore trios fois en lui, il se vida en Rikuo tout en mordant son cou, laissant une marque, avant se s'effondrer sur lui.

Tous deux haletaient, tentant de se calmer après leur orgasme. Rihan tourna sa tête, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Rikuo. Rikuo le regarda pour voir Rihan lui sourire gentiment.

"Tout va bien, Rikuo ?"

Rikuo rougit timidement, hochant sa tête pour acquiescer.

Un cri interrompit leur moment. Ils se retournèrent tous deux pour voir Nurarihyon et Rikun dans la même situation qu'eux, si ce n'est que Rikun chevauchait Nurarihyon, son sperme partout sur la partie avant de leurs corps.

"On s'amuse ?" Rihan leur sourit, narquois.

Nurarihyon lui rendit son sourire. "En effet, il est particulièrement fougueux."

"… Vieux pervers…" Rikun soupira, sa respiration ralentissant après son orgasme.

Rikuo rit nerveusement depuis sa position, sous Rihan.

"Dans ce cas," Rihan jeta un œil à Rikun avant de rediriger son regard vers Rikuo. "Que diriez-vous d'un autre round ?"

Un ange passa.

"Hein ?" Rikun et Rikuo écarquillèrent des yeux.

"Hm ! Bonne idée. On échange cette fois ?" Nurarihyon causait comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

"Moi ça me va." Rihan se retira de Rikuo, se leva, portant Rikuo comme une mariée, s'avançant vers les deux autres yokais.

"A-attendez ! On a pas le droit de donner notre avis ?" Rikun paniqua quand Nurarihyon se retira de lui, le donnant à Rihan alors que Rihan confia Rikuo à son père.

Nurarihyon et Rihan se regardèrent en coin, avant de les regarder à nouveau. "Non."

"M-m-mais, Jii-cha-Ah !" Rikuo eut le soufflé coupé en sentant une douleur au niveau de son cou, là où l'avait mordu à l'instant même Nurarihyon.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu es censé m'appeler." Nurarihyon taquina ses tétons avec ses pouces. "Ne fais pas en sorte que je te punisse, Rikuo."

"Nnh… !"

"Allez, viens Rikun ! Je vais faire en sorte que tut e sente toi aussi très bien !" Rihan plaqua Rikun au sol, lui souriant de satisfaction.

"Comme si j'allais te laisser me dominer !" Rikun se débattit sous lui.

"Hmm ? C'est un défi ?" Rihan se pencha. "Tu vas le regretter, Rikun."

Sur ces mots, des gémissements, hoquets et cris purent être entendus dans la sale pendant plusieurs heures. Les quatre Nura étaient tellement concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient qu'ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de choses se brisant en dehors de la chambre.

* * *

_**Incest + Yaoi = Hotness!**_

* * *

_~Le lendemain~_

"Argh…"

Rikuo grimaçait alors qu'il était transporté dans la maison par Rikun.

Rikun soupira. "Ces vieux hommes stupides ont été trop durs avec toi hier. Il ne pourraient pas contrôler un peu leurs hormones ?"

Une goute de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Rikuo.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment le droit de dire cela…_

Rikun tourna à l'angle, et rentra dans quelqu'un.

"Ah. Je suis désolé-éééééé !" La personne hurla en les voyant.

Rikun et Rikuo clignèrent des yeux.

"Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Kubinashi ?" demanda Rikun.

La personne qui leur était rentrée dedans était Kubinashi, un yokai sans cou comme son nom l'indiquait. La raison pour laquelle Rikun posait cette question venait du fait que, au moment présent, Kubinashi avait deux mouchoirs coincés chacun dans une de ses narines.

"Je-je-je…" Kubinashi écarquilla des yeux en regardant Rikun, puis en baissant son regard vers Rikuo, avant de regarder de nouveau Rikun. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se remit à saigner du nez.

Rikun et Rikuo furent choqués par cette vision.

"Mince ! Kubinashi, est-ce que ça va ?" Rikuo tendit sa main.

"J-je-je-je vais bien ! Veuillez m'excuser !" Après avoir dit cela, Kubinashi s'enfuit, laissant un nuage de poussière sur son chemin.

"…Qu'es-ce que c'était que tout ça ?" Rikuo leva ses yeux vers Rikun.

Rikun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

~The End~

* * *

_NdA:_

_Ahhhhhhhhh! __*criant comme une folle* Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai écrit ça !_

_Choses à noter :_

_Jii-chan = manière informelle d'appeler son grand père_

_Jiji = manière informelle d'appeler son grand père ou une personne âgée, Presque vulgaire. _

_Oyaji = manière informelle d'appeler son père, Presque vulgaire. _

_Otou-san = manière informelle d'appeler son père_

_-sama = pour s'adresser en majeure partie aux gens de plus haut rang_

_C'est tout les gens ! Reviewez et dites moi ce que vous pensez !_

* * *

NdT :

voilà voilà !

Je suis tombée sur cette histoire en patientant entre deux partiels et j'ai directement demandé à Marisay-chan l'autorisation pour la traduire. Dès que j'ai eu l'autorisation, je m'y suis mise !

La suite de Nura's Golden Days devrait arriver d'ici mercredi si tout va bien. (Voir même avant !). 1/3 du chapitre 4 a déjà été traduit. J'ai profité du week-end précédent pour le faire ). Mes partiels étant finis mardi soir, je me met directement au chapitre 5 !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot à Marisay-chan sur sa page. : )

Merci à Kyosenki, Zorchide et Sala pour leurs reviews sur Nura's Golden Days!

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
